sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dustin O'Halloran
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | origin = Los Angeles, California | genre = | occupation = Pianist, composerhttp://www.vulture.com/2016/09/transparent-composer-on-the-shows-piano-score.html | instrument = | years_active = 1994–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | module = | module2 = | module3 = }} Dustin J. O'Halloran (born September 8, 1971) is an American pianist and composer. O'Halloran composes scores for film and TV, and forms half of the collaboration A Winged Victory for the Sullen. Early life O'Halloran was born in Phoenix, Arizona, and spent most of his childhood in Hawaii and Los Angeles. While studying art at Santa Monica College, he met singer Sara Lov, with whom he founded indie rock band Dévics in 1998. When the group signed with Bella Union in 2001, they relocated to Romagna, Italy, where O'Halloran lived for seven years. Career Solo work In 2004, O'Halloran released his first record as a solo artist, Piano Solos. He has since released three more solo records, the latest of which is Lumiere (2011), which featured contributions by Peter Broderick and Adam Wiltzie (Stars of the Lid), and was mixed by Jóhann Jóhannsson. Biography & History AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=2017-08-13}} A Winged Victory For The Sullen With A Winged Victory for the Sullen, his collaboration with Adam Wiltzie, O'Halloran has released two albums, A Winged Victory for the Sullen (2011) and Atomos (2014). The latter is also the original score for the identically titled dance piece by choreographer Wayne McGregor and his company Wayne McGregor Random Dance. theaustralian|website=www.theaustralian.com.au|access-date=2017-08-13}} In 2015, they were invited to perform at the Royal Albert Hall in London as part of the BBC Proms. The duo scored their first film together in 2016, entitled In the Shadow of Iris by French director Jalil Lespert. Film score works Since the release of Piano Solos Volumes 1 and 2'' in 2004 and 2006, O'Halloran has gone on to score a number of films and TV shows. These include Sofia Coppola's 2006 film ''Marie Antoinette, and Drake Doremus’ Like Crazy (2011), which won the Grand Jury Prize at Sundance. In 2014, O’Halloran worked on Indian drama Umrika, which won the Audience Award at Sundance, and gave him his first opportunity to compose for a full string orchestra. In the same year he was also asked to provide the music for ''Transparent'', the acclaimed TV series created by Jill Soloway for Amazon Studios. O'Halloran was awarded the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Main Title Theme Music for his original theme for Transparent in 2015. In 2016, O’Halloran collaborated with Hauschka on the score for the Oscar-nominated film Lion. The score of the film was nominated for many major awards including the Academy Awards, Golden Globes, BAFTAs and Critics’ Choice Awards. Discography Solo albums Soundtrack albums * Puzzle (Sony Music, 2018) * Save Me (Sky, 2018) * Lion (Sony Music, 2016) (with Hauschka) IndieWire|last=Ehrlich|first=David|website=www.indiewire.com|language=en|access-date=2017-08-13}} * Iris (Erased Tapes, 2016) (as A Winged Victory For The Sullen) * Umrika (Splinter, 2015) * Breathe In (Milan Records, 2013) * The Beauty Inside (Splinter, 2013) * Like Crazy (Relativity Music, 2012) * Now Is Good (Polydor, 2012) * An American Affair (Splinter, 2009) With Devics * If You Forget Me (Bella Union, 1998 — writer, co-producer) * My Beautiful Sinking Ship (Bella Union, 2001 — writer, co-producer) * The Stars at St. Andrea (Bella Union, 2003 — writer, producer) * Push the Heart (Filter, 2006 — writer, producer) With A Winged Victory for the Sullen * A Winged Victory for the Sullen (Kranky, 2011 — Arranger, Composer, Engineer, Main Personnel, Score) *''Atomos'' (Kranky, 2014 — Arranger, Composer, Engineer, Primary Artist, Score) *Iris (Erased Tapes, 2016) *''The Undivided Five'' (Ninja Tune, 2019) Other collaborations * With Katy Perry: 'Into Me You See' from Witness. Filmography Awards Personal life Dustin O'Halloran divides his time between Berlin and Los Angeles. References External links * * * psychoPEDIA interview Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Santa Monica College alumni Category:American male pianists Category:21st-century American pianists Category:21st-century male musicians